


A Message for the Avatar

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [50]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Korrasami Month 2017, Past Life Echoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Technology offers some new opportunities for the Avatar to convene with past lives...





	A Message for the Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> While I slotted this late in the timeline, when Korra and Asami make this, it's obviously quite a bit earlier. Honestly it could be any time after they get married.

_Fanart courtesy of[piskomil](http://piskomil.tumblr.com/post/174854963875/an-illustration-for-writerlefts-fic-a-message-for)_

 

Hello. This is Avatar Korra. If you’re watching this, I’ve been dead for a while. I mean… obviously. You’re the Avatar now, and I have to be gone for that to happen. A younger me would’ve said she hopes it was flashy and awesome, but now… I just hope I left the world in good shape for you, and that my wife and I life a long, happy time. 

I’m sure you’re full of questions. Hopefully you’re older than I was, because yeah, turns out, five years old? Totally not ready. If you’re under like, I dunno, fifteen, bring the adults who are showing this to you back in here so I can yell at them. Let them be a damned kid for a while! 

Okay, okay, I’m done yelling. Probably. But like I said, you have a lot of questions. I’d love to answer them all, but of course, I don’t know what your questions are. Even the Avatar doesn’t know the future. And according to some incomprehensible physics stuff Asami was telling me, that’s not even possible--

_Korra._

Right. Focus. So yeah, I don't know your questions yet, but eventually, you’ll be able to contact me directly. You meditate, and look deep down, and I’ll be there waiting to help you! Before, you would’ve been able to ask all the other Avatars behind me, too, but… yeah, sorry. 

I… that was a dark and close moment. It all came to a head so quickly, and then, suddenly, the whole world was in danger. I managed to win--we all did--but there was a price. There always is. 

Things aren't all doom and gloom, though! Spirits, I don’t want to scare you…

_Did you want my help?_

Hah, I’ll always take your help, Sparks. You might as well get on camera with me. 

_Really? I thought this was between you and your future self._

And maybe my future self deserves to see what kind of gorgeous and amazing wife the Avatar can wind up with! Or partner, I should say. No idea who’s watching this or what their preference is… 

 _Scoot over then_. 

*kiss* 

_This is definitely not the point of this mover._

Right. Sorry. Sorry. So! Avatar… whoever. You might be wondering why your scatterbrained past self brought her wife on. 

 _Is it because I’m more articulate?_  

Well, maybe. But no. My real point is… I tried, when I started out, to do everything myself. I had friends and allies, but I thought everything came down to me, and I had to do it all. That nearly got me killed so many times, and I’m only still around because Asami here, and our other friends, came though. Same with Aang before me--we’d all be wearing red if it weren’t for all of Aang’s friends. 

_If we’d even be here at all._

Right. But here’s the important thing, here’s something that took me a lot of anguish to figure out and accept. And I promise, this isn’t rehearsed, so it’s gonna be really awesome. Asami--

_Do you honestly think they’d believe any of this was rehearsed?_

Quiet, you. Just answer my question: when did you sign up to help the Avatar. 

_The Avatar? Never did. I’m in this for Korra, always have been._

Yup. *kiss* 

 _Korra_. 

Couldn’t help it. You’re just too sweet! 

_If I hold your hands, will you settle down?_

It’s worth a try. 

_It’s… I can’t say I ever thought about it, but I don’t think teenaged me ever would have thought about fighting by the Avatar’s side. That’s big and grandiose, not the sort of thing regular people get mixed up in._

Asami, you were _never_ ‘regular people.’ 

_...how exactly am I supposed to take that?_

As a compliment! You’ve always been extraordinary! 

 _Mmm. Fine. Even so, if I’d thought fighting bad guys to save the world was my calling, I’d have joined the White Lotus or something. But no, I did all my fighting because I knew_ you _. You were passionate and kind and more than a little adorable--_

Adorable! 

_You were entirely adorable._

I was a fierce Southern warrior! 

_An adorable one, yes._

Ah! 

_I dunno, you were just… another kid my age, who didn’t deserve to have all this stuff fall on you alone. You did the right thing, at least, as you understood it, without fail, even at great personal cost. It was… frankly, it was inspirational._

And here, we’re giving the next generation recorded evidence that the Avatar can blush. 

_Good. They need to know they’re allowed to be human. That’s the point you were getting at, isn’t it?_

Hmm? Oh yeah, I suppose it was. 

 _You’re_ hopeless _, Korra._

I knew you’d bail me out. You always do. 

_So, your advice to the new Avatar is…_

Right. Right. New Avatar. My advice is… find people who balance you. You don’t have to marry them--it’s not like Asami is the _only_ person who helps me! Though I can’t think of anyone else who--

_Korra, you’re drifting._

\--whoooo would keep me on task so well. Point is, maybe it’s my name that goes down in history, but I couldn’t have done any of it without my team. Asami, Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Lin, Jinora… the roster has changed a bit over the years, but if you find somebody who sees you first, and the Avatar second, you hold on to them. You hold on to them and you love them to death, because the rest of the world only ever sees this. 

_*snicker*_

**What are you laughing at?**

_Don’t you think the Avatar state is a little dramatic?_

**It’s my mover and it felt like a good point for a little drama. You’re totally ruining it.**

_Am I? Didn’t you just say they should find somebody who isn’t intimidated by all that power and the glowing and the boomy voice?_

**Asaaaaaami why do you have to undermine my argument by being riiiiight?**

_*kiss*_

***kiiii** iiiiisssss* 

_Any more advice to give, Korra?_

You’re neat. 

_Korra?_

Nah, this whole mover has been a mess. We’d better start over. 

_Don’t you dare. You wanted the next Avatar to have a message from you--this is as Korra as I could imagine it being. If they can hold one reel for the next person, they can just as easily hold two._

Will you help me keep the next one more on-point? 

_Of course. But any last thoughts here, for the officially-informal one?_

Um… trust your friends, but make sure of who they are first. Don’t be ashamed of the embarrassing crap you’ll do as a teenager, enjoy it while you can. Find ways to have fun. And it doesn’t hurt to marry into money. 

_Korra!_

What?! I’m like the first Avatar with a last name!  

_Yes, I’m sure that’s how you’ll be remembered._

Wait! 

_What?_

*kiss* I love you. I thought future generations should know that. 

 _I love you too, mover star. Now let me shut this thing off._  

What should I do? 

_Just, sit there looking adorable a little while longer._

For the last time, I’m not ador

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
